1. Field
This application relates to operation of battery-powered wireless devices, such as smartphones and pads, and to managing energy consumption and wireless exchange between such devices.
2. Related Arts
The usefulness of a network depends on each device retaining sufficient battery power to remain operational, since other devices may rely upon it to reach other parts of the network. Just as a chain is only as strong as its weakest link, the usable lifetime of a network consisting of battery-powered devices may offer connectivity for only as long as the time until the device with the weakest battery runs out of power and requires recharging. However, if the power of the weakest link can be preserved or enhanced, the entire system can be improved.
Differences in power consumption of mobile devices are daily experience. For example, using a smartphone for navigation leads to accelerated depletion of the battery. This is due to the wireless communication required to obtain the data, and due to the intensive calculations required to determine the best route.